


Saved

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Maxie won’t let anything ruin her friendship with Spinelli.





	Saved

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Saved  
Characters: Spinelli and Maxie  
Pairing: Spixie  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Maxie won’t let anything ruin her friendship with Spinelli.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy my friend and beta and to all my readers.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story.

*Saved*

She knows he loves her but they’ll never be together. She sees him as her best friend and nothing more.

Every day she’s surprised by how deep his love is for her, despite all the mistakes she’s made and all the ones she knows are to come.

No matter what she does he always stands by her. No matter how many dangerous situations she drags him into, he loves her and she knows it hurts him since she can’t return his love.

But no matter what happens between them, she’s going to tell Spinelli the truth. That he saved her.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy, my friend and beta, and to all my readers.


End file.
